The invention is a child""s light weight portable toilet seat. The seat is designed to be used on top of a standard, commercial adult toilet seat and to provide a safe, stable, ergonomic seating area. The seat is slim, small and light enough to be carried by a child of toilet-training age. It has also been test fitted and may be used on many types of adult toilet seats, including those used in airplanes and boats, for true portability.
The seat is molded from a single piece of plastic and has a formed bottom surface which is free of ribs and edges that could catch dirt. The lack of hinges or folds in the seat precludes pinching of the child""s skin and reduces potential structural weakness. The absence of cleats or clips makes installation easy for either child or adult. The lack of ribs and edges on the bottom makes the seat more sanitary than existing seats. The seat fits over the front portion of the adult seat rather than being centered over the bowl and, thus, is a more ergonomic seating position for a child.
These and further and other objects and features of the invention are apparent in the disclosure, which includes the above and ongoing written specification, with the claims and the drawings.